rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Chiron Moonsplitter
Chiron moonsplitter is a human ranger and one of the newest members of the sanctum of heroes. At this time, Chiron doesn't have any extraordinary abilities. But he's learning the art of combat from the likes of Gonad Yaksplitter, Hank Frostfire, Alfred Klios, Dregnard "Dreg" Dreggerson-Avery, Elrond cadarn, Baldor Greyfur, and Faramel Hayar. Chiron. Chiron was born to Abigail and Cormac Moonsplitter. At a farm on the edge of the River Lum in Eastern Lumbridge. Growing up, Chiron lived an extremely simple life. he would help his father with the farm, and was quite proficient at it. He is an extremely honest person, and he feels obligated to call anyone who has ever taught him anything "''Master", even if the person doesn't like it. Chiron will never willingly yield in a battle.This is probably due to him blaming himself for his parents death, and vowing to never run from a fight again. The Battle of East Lumbridge. Year 169, fifth age. One night, a few days after Chiron turned 19. He told his parents that he was going to move to Varrock, and enlist himself as an apprentice banker at the Grand Exchange. His parents were furious, especially his father, Who was getting old and believed his son would take over the family business. They had an argument, Chiron walked out after telling his father that he's holding him back, and that he would be better off without him. A few hours past midnight, Chiron decided to return home and apologize, Feeling really bad about what he said. As he walked back onto his field and towards his home, he literally felt the ground tremble, followed by the sound of an extremely loud and deep war horn, which shook his very soul. As he turned to the woods and stared in horror, he saw a horde of goblins charging towards him. Brandishing the most gruesome weapons he had ever laid his eyes on. he turned towards his home and thought of saving his parents, but he stopped as he realized that he wouldn't be able to get out if he went in now. As fear took over his body, he turned and dashed towards the castle. Hoping that his parents would make it out, hoping that he would get a chance, to apologize and express his love to them. At dawn, when news reached the castle that the Lumbridge Guard had pushed the goblins back into the woods, the survivors were told to return to their homes, and salvage any goods they can. Chiron ran, he hadn't ran this fast in his life, but as his home came into sight, a sever sense of anxiousness filled him. As he stood in front of his home, he had a hard time recognizing it. The fields that were lush green a few hours ago were smouldering, and the entire cattle had been slaughtered. To him, it looked like he was staring into hell. his anxiousness increased with every step he took towards his house, to the point where his feet felt like they were made of stone. As he opened the door, he saw the severely mutilated corpses of his parents. He fell to his knees, filled with Sorrow, Anger, Despair, Regret, and '''HATE'. He Hated the goblins, at that moment, he wanted to kill every one of their kind. But he hated himself more, he hate himself for being a coward, for being too weak. he could have prevented this if he had been stronger. He swore at that moment, he swore that he would never run from a fight, that he would become the strongest, and that he will avenge his parents. Joining the Sanctum. A few weeks after the battle, Chiron actively started searching for a place other than the Misthalin military, and the Falador white knights, to learn combat. He wasn't making much progress, until he met a traveling merchant who told him about the Sanctum of heroes, the merchant gave him an application form, and told him to apply to the Sanctum. He immediately filled the form and mailed it, receiving a letter of acceptance with in a few days. He packed his bags and made for the abbey. on his first official day at the sanctum, Chiron witnessed the appointment of the new Guild master, then he had his ribs broken by Dregnard. Since coming to the Sanctum, Chiron has broken his rib cage twice, both his arms twice, his nose once, and he is still considered lucky. He has also become significantly stronger and continues to grow every day. To Slay a Demon. After spending a few days at the sanctum, listening to the never ending tales of Baldor and Gonad. Chiron wanted to go on an adventure of his own, He started reading books and researching history, in hopes of finding something interesting, it wasn't long before he found out about the ruins of Uzer. After asking around the sanctum, and confirming his information, Chiron set out to Uzer with his friends Mamoru and Yona, Yona being the chief guide. After arriving, the trio searched the ruins for a few hours before stumbling upon some stairs, that led into a dungeon. Inside, they had to overcome numerous traps and puzzles, before arriving at a portal, which led them to pandemonium. There, they found a throne, studded with jewels. Chiron and Mamoru chiseled these out, while Yona stood guard. It wasn't until they reached the final jewel, which was the size of a large ice shard, and blood red in color, that they awoke whatever slumbered within. As the realm shook, They ran for the portal, barely making it out as the portal collapsed behind them. After arriving at the sanctum, they decided to split the loot equally, but Yona said he would just like the large jewel, and that Chiron and Mamoru, can have his share as well, they were reluctant at first, but finally agreed. Later on, unsure and worried about what they'd awoken, Chiron and Mamoru consulted Nyx Inimica, who's the champion of magic at the sanctum. She told them that it was probably a demon, who will in time, open the portal, and hunt them down to reclaim it's possessions. Rattled by this discovery, they decided to return the jewels, but neither of them knew how to open the portal, so they talked to Yona, who told them that it wasn't their jewels, but the unique shard, that the demon was after, since it's required to forge a weapon, capable of defeating the demon. Yona informed them, that his reason for going to Uzer, was to acquire this shard all along, and that he was going to slay the demon. They set out to find the remaining components, first visiting the Varrock library, and then the Wizards Tower, where they found the location of the last bloodwood tree, which was in Edgeville. Once there, Yona took a branch from this tree, while Chiron soaked his arrows in it's sap. With all the components at hand, Yona channeled magic into them, and as they came together, they formed a most ferocious spear. With their weapon ready, they ventured forth to Uzer, As they stood before the portal, Chiron realized, that even though he should be terrified of the upcoming fight, the only emotion he felt, was excitement and anticipation. As the fight began, Chiron fought using a bow and arrow, while acting as bait, so that Yona can sneak around and end the fight in one hit. Being much weaker than the demon, Chiron used his environment to his advantage, taking cover behind rocks and pillars to avoid the massive waves of fire it hurled at him, while only shooting during breaks. Chiron started off by shooting regular arrows, which were unable to harm the demon, even when they hit vital spots, he did this to make the demon confident, and lower it's guard to start attacking more aggressively, and as it did, he loaded a bloodwood sap arrow, and shot it straight into the demons eye, which popped like a balloon. As the demon staggered and cried in pain, Yona had enough time to charge and stab the demon in the back, piercing it's heart. With the demon dead, the three returned home, and it was the end of an epic adventure, only, this was just the beginning. Fool's ErrandCategory:CharactersCategory:HumansCategory:MaleCategory:Rangers (WIP)